Karhal
A senior Hunter and leader of 1st Area's Hunters in the ceasefire village, Oasis '''in the Yellow Zone. '''Bio Karhal is the leader of the team of hunters who are in charge of the 1st area, the most dangerous area in the village, Oasis. He is the strongest Hunter of the 1st Area, just below the level of the Guards of the village. Yellow Zone When Karhal first came up to the zone, he was attacked by the human hunting-dogs of the Higher Races. He ran away, leaving behind his brother who he spent a tremendous amount of effort to find. He wouldn't have been angry with the events if it wasn't for witnessing the Higher Races constantly play around with the humans using their superior strength. Karhal and a few of the hunters had a traditional game which involved kidnapping weak farmer adventurers and throwing them into the Darkness around the Okun Tree, a generally safe area in the 1st Area. There, they would forcibly play with them because of their desires being suppresses due to the rules and regulations of the village. Karhal was a week away from fulfilling his one year contract with the village before leaving for the Green Road which leads to the Green Zone. When Hansoo came up, he found the kidnapped adventurers and fought with Karhal and the hunters. After defeating them, he gave them the compromise to bring back the kidnapped adventurers back to the village. When Hansoo gave the adventurers in the village the opportunity to kill Dakidus and free themselves from the Higher Race, Karhal joined due to his grudge against them. After Dakidus was killed, Karhal along with Ekidu volunteers to join and help Hansoo enter the Green Road and find the Destruction Jade. He was able to obtain the artifact Snake's Path, the Triple Numbering artifact, rank 301. When the humans were freed from the Higher Races, Karhal was able to find his sibling. He's later found to be smiling and laughing while helping with the aftermath and controlling the newly freed people of the Yellow Zone. He was assigned to control the rage the humans had for the Higher Races who were possessed by the Sages. He holds great respect for Hansoo who was able to save the millions of humans in the Yellow Zone and would wage a war against the Sages if they dared to touch Hansoo. Green Zone Karhal appears in the Green Zone to help Hansoo fight against the inhabitants. When Hansoo disappears in the Green Zone, Karhal, Enbi Arin, and the others who are close to Hansoo defended him from those who were cursing Hansoo and trying to use the situation to create a new organization. Karhal and Ekidu created a city in the middle of the tundra in the Green Zone later on for the protection of humans. There, they protect them from certain creatures and powerful individuals. Karhal wished to follow Hansoo as he climbed the Otherworld. After reuniting with Hansoo, he later chooses to stay behind after seeing the suffering of the Adventurers. He becomes the King of the Green Zone with Ekidu by his side. Powers and Abilities Karhal is strong enough to be the leader of the Hunters in the 1st Area, although he is a bit weaker than Ekidu and the Guards. His skill, Quintuple Beam, has a mastery of near 100% and is what made him into the best Hunter of the Village. His runes become filled up after Skills Quintuple Beam - A skill that ranks in the top 3000 skills. A slow but incredibly destructive beam. Artifacts Snake's Path - A Triple Numbering artifact, rank 301. Arrows shot from this bow homes in on an enemy's heart. Category:Character